Code Lyoko: The second Generation and the fight against XANA
by That1bandgeek24
Summary: The gang grew up and kept to their roots by telling the story of the Lyoko Warriors to their kids, now it's the kids' turn to fight XANA.


**Hi everybody! So I want to thank you all for reading my story and I want to say that I don't own Code Lyoko otherwise I would've kept it going. Any ways I give you my stroy.**

Emma Stern smiled as she weeled her luggage across the campus the to the dorm room her parents had let her stay in. Emma stopped at the vending machines when she heard two voices behind her.

"Well what do we have here fresh meat?" The one voice asked while the other voice laughed.

"Meat? It looks like she doesn't have any meat on her bones at all." The same one said.

Emma smiled as she turned around and saw her older brothers behind her.

"Well if it isn't thing one and thing two." Emma said sarcasticaly with a grin plastered on her face.

"Well played baby sis." The twins said together.

"So what are you two idiots doing here?" Emma said getting her drink out of the machine.

"Watch it Em, you don't want to get in trouble for talking to the new German teachers like that." Pete and Adam said together the same smirks plasatered on their faces.

The look on Emma's face was priceless as she looked at the two dumbfounded. "YOU TOW CAN'T TEACH HERE _I GO TO SCHOOL HERE!"_ Emma said, arms fling in the air forgetting about her drink and watched it go fling back landing on Dereck and Ian Della Robbia who were going to sneak up and scare them.

"That's what you two bozos get for trying to sneak up on her." Danielle Della Robbia said in between laughs. Emma perked up when she saw her bffs and automatically ran over to the girls. Pete and Adam just rolled their eyes and hugged the rest of the kids. I mean they are like their little siblings considering that the twins were usally the ones to babysit them when they were little.

"What are the things doing here?" Maya Belpolis asked hugging each of the twins.

"Watch it around the new German teachers Maya you don't want detention do you?" Emma mimicked (badly) in Pete's voice. Everybody looked shock to say the least. Vance Belpolis started laughing.

"This is great, no when I want to get money off you all I have to do is go to class...which reminds me each of you owes me twenty bnucks for telling Aunt Yumi and Uncle Ulrich that you two were out with Tara and Megan. whe we all know you were really bungie jumping Chris and Trever." Vance smirked.

The smiles on Adam and Pete's faces fell as they reached in their wallets and pulled out twenty bucks each. That Vance happily collected.

"Well you guys better get going if you want to get to yur dorms and unpack before orintation at six." Pete said. With that the kids set off to their dorms and unpacked.

With Maya and Danielle (Dani)

"Finally I don't have to sleep in between Ian and Dereck's room- the living snore machines." Dani said as she smoothed the purple bedspread on her bed.

"Tell me about it living with Vance isn't all that fun. Honestly I don't know wether he talks more in his sleep or when he's alive." All I ever heard at night was Vance saying "Emma, Emmmmma", or "No guys a square plus b square equals c square." This caused a round of laughs from the two girls.

"What Emma sees in him I'll never know." Maya said plugging in her computer.

With Emma

Emma gad just plugged in her sound system and tv when there was a knock on her door. Emma said a spft enter and in walked the other girls.

"So happy to get away from the trouble twins?" Maya asked taking a seat on Emma's bed.

"You have no idea. I love them don't get me wrong but ugg I just- their so uggg-you know what I mean?" Emma asked slapping her forehead.

"We get it." The girls said together.

"You sure you won't get too lonely here in this huge room all by yourself?" Dani asked looking around the purple, white, and black room.

"No I'm okay, plus you guys are right next door if I ever want to talk I'll bang on the wall." Emma smiled and hugged the girls.

"So,what's new with you guys?" Maya asked lounging on Emma's bed.

"Nothing here. Spent the last few days as usaual. Went to rehursal with mom, soccor practice with dad, being forced to watch 'Break Dance' on a dare by Pete."

"Yeah Dad really was that bad in high school. Good thing he can draw though."Dani said from Emma's computer chair.

"Yeah I don't think him singing brek break break dance would get him a chart topper." Maya said witha chuckle.

All the girls laughed at that one.

With the boys

"Can you guys finally believe we got away from the girls?" No more mamby pamby no more "Oh, isn't isn't he dreamy no more..." Ian stopped talking when he saw Emma standing in the door way.

"No,no go on I want to hear how we girls talk." Emma said with a smile on her face as she walked to Vance's bed a sat down. The look on the boys' faces were priceless.

"So what brings you to our humble abode?" Ian asked sitting down on the computer seat.

"Nothing, I got bored in the girls dorms and I thought I would come ask you guys when Sophie and Cater are getting here sence Dani and Maya don't know. It really is a shame aout Pat,he was cool." Emma explained.

"Hey, can we not talk about Uncle Pat?" Vance asked fom his spot on the floor.

"Sorry Vance." Emma said as she got up."Well I better get back to the girl's dorm we don't want good ol' Jim to get any ideas do we?" Emma smirked as she got up and went back to her dorm.

"That was interesting." Dereck said looking at the doorframe where Emmea once stood.

"It's Emma, we all know how she is." Vance said defending her.

"Man, you've got it bad for her." Carter said from the doorway.

"Carter man when'd you get here?" Vance said jumping up to give him a 'man-hug'

"Whatever man I mean Emma's cool and I really like her,but she'd never like me." Vance.

"Dude are you blind?The girl is crazy about an look at what you have in common. You both have a passion for soccer, are three of the best students of our year, and you guys have great taste in friends." Ian said.

"Would you guys give it a rest, I think we should stick to unpacking." Vance said as he started getting things out of the box next to him.


End file.
